


New Starts, New Faces

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bruno rejoins the Order, Drabble, IS let us recruit this man already pls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: After finding a temporary solution to Bruno's curse, the Summoner tries to acclimate the man to the new Order of Heroes and the concept of being at peace.





	New Starts, New Faces

 

_The Order of Heroes had found a brief solution to Bruno's curse, albeit a temporary one. Kiran had witnessed multiple Heroes who had experienced possession, illness or even had died, yet said Heroes were perfectly fine in his care. Lucius who was often ill in his world confessed to Kiran that he had not relapsed for the entirety of his stay in Askr. Julia had told him shyly that both her memories and her mind were tranquil ever since Kiran had offered her a place in the Order. And many of the more troubled or less savory types who had been summoned found themselves at peace. The man himself saw an opportunity - if the legendary weapon kept the heroes in an optimal state, would it work for Bruno himself if only for a while? The main members of the Order of Heroes chased him down and asked him for one simple if temporary solution - to sign a contract. Hoping for their troubled friend to find peace and stability via Kiran's weapon, they lead him back to Askr in the hopes of giving the man a brief reprisal from the pain he had to endure while biding the time until Veronica discovered what had transpired right under her nose._

 

* * *

 

"You're feeling fine today as well?"

"Yes Kiran, I told you. There have been no changes in the last two weeks" Bruno replied, looking down at the shorter summoner from his position near the bookshelf.

Bruno had been given quarters in a solitary room slightly removed from the main Order of Heroes barracks; Alfonse had insisted on his comfort as well as the safety of others to consider. And yet, for the past two weeks the man had not experienced a single intrusive thought or desire to harm others. Kiran hoped above all else that the measures had worked, looking into the other's stoic expression. He noted the man's comment down into the small notebook he'd been carrying since his arrival in Askr, before stashing it into his pocket.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were comfortable. Be sure to tell me, Alfonse or Sharena if anything, even the slightest thing, is appearing in your mind" he reminded the other, running a hand through his own chocolate hair.

Bruno snorted, the lips of his mouth curling down.

"What is it?" Kiran asked, peering at the other in confusion.

"It is difficult to tell Alfonse anything when he will not approach me."

Kiran winced. Though Alfonse had been glad to reunite with his old friend he used to know as Zacharias, the other had been avoiding Bruno unless absolutely necessary. Kiran knew it wasn't a lack of care on the prince's part; he constantly questioned Kiran about Bruno's health and was researching ways to end the curse permanently when not training. One look at Alfonse's face when the subject of Bruno came up could tell you how the prince was still trying to put the man that was 'Zacharias' into the man that was truly 'Bruno'.

"You know he cares. He's just... dealing with all of this at his own pace" Kiran sighed, biting his bottom lip.

"...I know. I am just not used to _this._ I was alone for quite some time, when I was not briefly checking on Veronica's condition" the other replied. 

Kiran looked at up in him in interest. It was hard to see where the other was looking with his mask on; he had still insisted on wearing it even after leaving Embla.

"You're not alone, Bruno. You may be different in that you were not summoned and that you can-... um..."

"Still die?" the other finished, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" Kiran replied, a little flustered, "but there are others like you who have battled their own minds as much as their enemies. Perhaps you would like to visit the Barracks tomorrow with me? You could start integrating with other heroes this week thanks to your improvement. "

Bruno paused, saying nothing for a moment.

"Would it not be better if I did not form attachments? This IS temporary after all" he eventually replied, mouth set.

"True, but it could help you. You could find a Hero who knows how to deal with these things or perhaps more attachments would make you less likely to be violent in the possibility of a relapse" the Summoner countered, looking at up at the other.

Bruno hummed noncommittally.

"Perhaps."

"Well... in that case, I shall 'perhaps' see you tomorrow. Good night, Bruno" the summoner replied, a slight smile on their face.

Bruno nodded back. Kiran swore he could see the slightest quirk upwards on the other's lips before he turned around.

 

* * *

 

 

Kiran hurried out the door of his room with frazzled hair and tired eyes, his ever-present notebook quickly stashed into his pocket. He had spent the night tossing and turning, thinking about both Bruno and Alfonse. The pain in Alfonse's eyes when the subject of Bruno came up... the self-hatred present in every cadence of Bruno's voice... he had been consumed by his anxiety over the two almost all night. It was only when he'd woken up, bleary eyed and hating the loud Askrian birds outside his window that he remembered he had promised to help Nino with her reading this morning. He was in such a hurry that he almost smashed right into the solid mass of Bruno standing in the foyer of the barrack's entrance.  

"Ah! Sorry, Bruno, I'm all over the place today" he sighed, face slightly red.

"I figured I had gotten the timing incorrect for your usual schedule... or that my 'perhaps' was far too vague" Bruno replied, a hint of amusement in his deep voice.

"Ah, well... I'd forgotten this morning may not be the best timing..."

"How so?"

* * *

"And so the three children pla-played a jame-"

"Nino sometimes a 'G' can be soft, remember?  It would be 'game'" Kiran replied, underlining the word with his finger.

"O-oh, sorry!" the mage blushed, looking a bit embarrassed. 

The two were seated next to each other at one of the tables in the Order's library, a book for readers at a moderate level in front of them. Bruno sat slightly behind them, comically too tall for the chair he was seated in and looking slightly unimpressed at the day's beginning. Kiran smiled sheepishly back at him, knowing that a reading lesson with a teenage mage was probably not a good way to kick things off. The vast halls were mostly empty at this time of the morning; only quiet murmurings further in the distance and the sounds of birds through the wide white windows could be heard by the trio. 

"You don't need to apologize, Nino. You're picking things up so fast already!" he encouraged the younger, ruffling her green hair as she laughed.

"There's something I fail to understand" Bruno said from behind them, slowly bringing his chair forward towards the pair.

"What is it?"

"I've seen you use powerful magic before, young lady. How can you master complex tomes when you're still learning to read?" he questioned, staring down at the mage with curiosity.

"W-well, my mother, ah, she wasn't REALLY my mother, never taught me properly, so I used to just copy her incantations by memorizing them..." the other replied tentatively, looking slightly unsure.

"It's a long story" Kiran said, rubbing the shoulders of the younger girl and looking at Bruno beseechingly.

"That sounds complicated. You must have worked very hard to memorize them" Bruno reassured the girl, likely realizing the mother was a sore spot.

"Well... I always do try my best! And I think I can take it from here, you two probably have important business stuff to do" Nino smiled, her face back to its usual cheer.

The two nodded, rising from their seats.

"Thanks again, Kiran! And you too, Mr. Bruno! It was nice to meet you properly!" she grinned, waving at them.

"Just Bruno please... thank you, Nino" the older man replied, slightly flustered at the enthusiasm.

 Smiling to himself, Kiran lead the way out of the library with the prince in tow. It wasn't perhaps the most ideal victory, but it was a small success nonetheless. 

* * *

 

"Well now that we've revisited the fundamentals of grammar, what are we to do next?" Bruno replied, stoic manner back in place.

"I thought we could visit the stables and acclimate you with some of the other cavaliers" Kiran replied, making his way out of the tiled corridors and onto the lush grounds of the Castle.

He looked behind him to see, peculiarly enough, Bruno staring at the ground.

"I-is everything alright?" he questioned, briefly slowing his pace to look at the other.

"It's nothing..." the other replied quickly, snapping to attention.

"Really?" Kiran squinted at him, face skeptical.

"Perhaps it's _none_ of your business" Bruno shot back, with a bite of annoyance in his voice.

"Perhaps" Kiran replied, unbothered by the man's tone. He already knew the other was a secretive one.

Turning around, he put the strange action out of his mind and continued walking through the grass, making his way towards a large wooden stable with a few people already milling about.

"Ah, Kiran!"

Kiran fought to repress a smile as Frederick the Wary, one of the most uptight knights in the Order, hurried over to him. The man was like clockwork.

"I have the results of the last trainee session for you. I have ranked the top 20 highest performing knights _here,_ as well as an analysis of their individual swings _here_ and _here_ , as well as their fitness levels-" Frederick started, launching into the contents of what looked to be a very long roll of paper.

Kiran tried not to snort at the long list. Looking back, he saw Bruno looking bored out of his mind and a childish idea sprung to mind.

"Thank you Frederick, I will definitely have a look at that later. For now, I'd like you to give Bruno here a full analysis" Kiran interrupted, smiling with a hint of mischief.

"Ah, of course! Sir Bruno, I shall test you on the following; sit-ups, pull-ups, weapon stance, horse posture-"

"Is any of this actually going to help me?" Bruno grunted under his breath, ignoring Frederick's speech.

"Probably not. Have fun!" Kiran smiled, patting the other on the back.

Bruno groaned in annoyance as Frederick pulled him away to the stables, rambling away all the while. Kiran waved at him, poking his tongue out as the other gave him the glare of death. Chuckling to himself and watching Bruno being pulled over to meet the other cavaliers by Frederick, he left the stables and went on his way to a strategy meeting he had scheduled. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Think yourself amusing, do you Kiran?"

Kiran looked up from his notebook on his desk, trying to suppress a smile upon seeing a disgruntled Bruno at the doorway to his study.

"I take it you didn't enjoy Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour?" Kiran asked coyly, lowering his quill.

"I did not and I fail to see how it benefited me in any way, shape or form" the other replied bluntly, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Well, at least you met some of the other cavaliers. They aren't ALL like Frederick" he replied, looking amused.

"That is true."

"Did you meet anyone you found at least agreeable?"

"Well... I did compare the usage of tomes on a horse with that Olwen. She is quite formidable, alongside her brother and her other rider friend Titania. I also enjoyed Lord Camus' company as he did not speak when not necessary"

Kiran chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Well, then it was not worth nothing. It can't have been any worse than all the nights you spent alone."

Bruno paused, contemplating the statement.

"It was not" he finally replied, voice carefully even.

"Then that is good. I hope to see you again tomorrow, if it is agreeable" Kiran smiled.

"...Perhaps."

The summoner snorted. 

"Good night, Bruno."

"Farewell, Kiran."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 13? More like 'Every Summoner cries over Bruno"
> 
> I decided to this instead of working on my other WIPs because I'm terrible and whimsical. I'm sorry ;A; And don't worry for the fans of my Alfonse/Summoner works, it's coming eventually and I like both pairings. In fact I adore the idea of Alfonse/Bruno/Summoner as an OT3 but I don't think I could give a fic like that justice! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
